Sweet Revenge
by Rill with a view
Summary: I've set this Doctor Who story somewhere within Season 3. It features the 1st Doctor and one of his old enemies. Of course I don't own either of these wonderful characters or anything else from the TV show.
1. The Shop

Notes: This story is set during Season 3. It features the 1st Doctor and one of his old enemies. Of course I don't own either of these wonderful characters or any other characters from the TV show.

From the outside it looked just like any other sweet shop which you might expect to find in a English high street of the 1930s. Jars upon jars of delicious looking confectionary were stacked up in the window, there were Sherbet Lemons, Cough Candy, Humbugs, Aniseed Balls and so much more. How could any child resist walking the door and parting with a penny or two? But what could young girl or boy such as that hope to purchase for a penny? Very little at 2003 prices, because although this shop was rooted firmly in the 1930s the rest of the town had moved on somewhat over the last 70 years. This old style establishment now looked rather incongruous trapped between a large branch of a leading supermarket and a trendy clothes store packed full of young teenagers trying to get their hands upon the latest fashions. The sweet shop still had its admirers though. There still plenty of people around who had been children in the 1930s, old men and women keen for a slice of pure nostalgia. Then there were those who visited out of curiosity and, once through that door , just couldn't help but buy. And of course for a very limited number of customers; time is relative.

The Doctor stood across on the other side of the street observing the little sweet shop with evident approval. "Delightful, quite delightful!" He chuckled to himself. "Do you know, I rather do fancy a bag of chocolate limes."

His mind made up, the Doctor strode across the road avoiding the oncoming traffic more by good fortune than good road sense. Several angry drivers honked away on their horns as they swerved to avoid the strange looking old man sauntering out in front of them as though he hadn't a care in the universe.

Upon reaching the other side of the road the Doctor glanced back ruefully. "Of course, yes. Now I remember. This street doesn't get pedestrianised until 2007! I shall have to be more alert than that won't I?" Pleased with his powers of recollection, the Doctor stretched out his arm to reach for the shop door.

The Doctor entered the shop and cast his eyes around his new surroundings with glee. It wasn't a very big shop but it was certainly very well stocked. Apart from all of the sweets that were on display in the window all three walls were lined with further delights. There was a small door in the back wall, presumably leading through to the stock room, thought the Doctor. 

"Can I help you, sir?"

The Doctor turned to his right to face the owner of the voice. The girl behind the counter was regarding him with a slightly bemused, perhaps even alarmed, expression on her face. Well, after all, the Doctor's clothes were even more dated looking than the inside of the shop. 

"Ah, my dear, yes. Thank you, I was hoping to purchase a few of your chocolate limes please?" The Doctor flashed her his most disarming smile. It seemed to do the trick. 

"Certainly sir? Er, how many would you like me to weigh out?" she asked as she reached up to a shelf just above the level of her head to get the chocolate limes.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't really given it much thought. Hmm? I'll have half a pound of them please?"

"Half a pound, sir? Do you mean 50p worth"

"Good gracious me, no. I mean half a pound in weight" Then he realised the date again. "I'm so sorry my dear, please forgive me. I totally forgot what year I was in for a moment. It's the endless travelling you see. Yes, of course. It's all metric now isn't it hmm? Yes, I'll have 250 grams of them please."

The girls eyes widened. She glanced at her watch nervously. "Could you excuse me a moment please? Only it's almost 2 o'clock and I promised my boss that that I'd call him about now." 

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish, as you wish." It was all rather academic anyway as the girl was already halfway through dialling the number on her mobile phone.

"Hello Mr…. Yes but this is important I reckon. You know that er…. delivery that you asked me to keep a look out for? Well it's arrived, yes, no….not all that long ago. OK, yes. I'll do that. See you later." She slipped the phone back into her back pocket and turned to the Doctor again. "Stock control." She mumbled. "My boss likes to know about important deliveries, now, where were we?"

The Doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well you were about to measure out my sweets and I was going to buy a couple of sugar mice for Dodo but…..now…." The Doctor appeared to be deeply lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "You seem somehow out of place here my dear. A little ill at ease perhaps hmm?"

The girl shrugged. "The jeans and t-shirt? Well it's only my first week here. My 1930s outfit hasn't arrived yet."

"No, no. Not your clothes. Something else, I don't know what. Something just feels….wrong.." He trailed off rather lamely.

"Well here are your limes, sir. I'll have to pop out back to get your sugar mice. I'll not keep you waiting for long." With that she dashed hurriedly out of the front door and onto the street. The Doctor watched through the window in astonishment as she disappeared into the crowd as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Extraordinary, quite extraordinary." The Doctor shook his head, now totally baffled. "Was it something that I said? No, no, something that somebody else said? Yes, that's it. That phone call!" The Doctor glanced down absent mindedly at the paper bag of chocolate limes, still sitting on the counter where the girl had left them. His eyebrows raised as he noticed the logo on the side of the bag. MONK SWEETS. "Of course, I should have realised!" He made a hurried dash towards the front door but it was too late. The familiar noise of a TARDIS dematerialising filled the room. The Doctor looked around the room but nothing had vanished so far as he could see. 

Nothing except for the outside world. Where minutes ago the window had looked out onto a thriving English city street there was now nothing but blackness. The Doctor's jaw dropped. He knew all too well what this meant but he didn't have long to ponder his predicament. He swung round to face the rear of the shop as he heard the stockroom door open.

"Hello Doctor." Called the Monk cheerily. "How nice of you to drop in on me like this. I was going to offer you a gobstopper but it doesn't seem necessary now! Tell you what Doctor, it's so true that revenge is sweet!"


	2. Companionship

"Dear me, you really are a very tiresome fellow." The Doctor shook his head wearily. "I thought I'd seen the last of you. So you escaped the Daleks did you? Hmmm?"

"Oh yes, and it was so simple to repair my chameleon circuit. Tell me Doctor. Er, have you fixed yours yet? No?"

The Doctor sat down heavily, resigned to the fact that he would probably be trapped in the Monk's TARDIS for quite some time. "So what childish piece of revenge do you have planned this time? How long have you been lurking here like a spider in a web. How did you even know that I'd visit this…um…that particular time and place?"

"The philosophers on our planet say that if you stay in the same spot in space and time for long enough then every time traveller in the known universe will cross your path, eventually. It's true Doctor, it only took seventy years for you to fall into my trap. Time very well spent, and I have a thriving confectionary business into the bargain!" The Monk gestured proudly at the shelves of sweets lining the walls.

"I'm thrilled to bits for you." Retorted the Doctor dryly. "What do you want with me, hmm?"

"Relax Doctor." The Monk grinned. "I'm not going to harm you. Of course not! No, just to know that I have you trapped here is satisfaction enough for me. Let's go through to the console room and I'll set coordinates to get you back to your friends. I can do that, you see, Doctor. I can control my TARDIS." He pointed to the storeroom door. "After you."

**************************************************************************************

Steven was more bored than he could ever remember having been before. A whole morning spent shopping with Dodo was enough to drive the most patient of men insane, and Steven certainly wasn't the most patient of men. At this moment he was leaning against the wall with a small group of equally bored looking men in the fashion department of a large department store. 

One of the changing room doors opened and Dodo emerged sporting yet another outfit. It must have been about the fifth one in that shop alone. 

"Well, what do you think?" Dodo twirled around on her toes. "I rather like this one."

"Oh good. Does that mean you've made up your mind and we can go and get something to eat."

"I've still got three more to try on. This is the nicest so far but I might like one of the others better." 

The man on Steven's left smiled sympathetically at Steven as Dodo disappeared back into the changing room. "Mine's just the same."

"All these dresses are just the same." Steven replied gloomily. "I wish I'd gone with the Doctor."

"Yes, I know what you mean, at least doctors have half decent waiting rooms. Tell you what mate, let me give you a tip. You've got to learn how to read her when she's buying all this crap. Now mine, she's dead easy to read. In a moment she'll be back out of that changing room and I'll just look at her face and tell from her expression what reaction I'm meant to give. If she likes the dress then I'll say that I like it too. If she's not sure then I'll tell her it's not really her style so that'll she'll go back in there and try on something she's happier with. Either way, we'll be out of here a lot quicker. Yeah, when you've been married for as long as I have you'll learn a few tricks."

"Such as being able to tell when your wife is stood right behind you?" 

The man swung round guiltily. "Ah, there you are dear. I was just saying….."

"I heard everything that you were 'just saying'. I think you've just said enough for one day, now get your cheque book out, you're going to pay for this." 

Steven was distracted from the developing domestic drama by the reappearance of Dodo in yet another dress. She was smiling broadly. "What do you think of this one?"

"Dodo, you look terrific." Steven summoned up his most genuine looking false smile.

"Thanks Steven. I'll just get this paid for then we'll get some lunch and meet the Doctor. We can't hang about here all day can we?"

**************************************************************************************

The Monk looked up from the console guiltily. "Er, Doctor. You wouldn't happen to know what date it was when we left Earth would you? I mean, I know the year but I've been a bit busy lately and I've sort of lost track of… time…" He tailed off lamely under the Doctor's glare.

"You incompetent meddler. How would I know the precise date? I was there for three hours, you were there for seventy years. Oh, try the fast return switch. That'll get us back to where we were."

"Sorry Doctor. I held us in space after we left Earth. Now that we're already moving the fast return switch will just take us back to that position."

The Doctor had had more than enough. " You're doing this on purpose aren't you? I should have known that you can't be trusted. Stand aside from those controls at once, sir. I'm taking over before you shoot us off to goodness knows where."

"Oh no Doctor, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I'm in charge here. You're just my passenger, my companion! Yes. I do hope that you'll enjoy your time onboard my ship, as a companion to a time traveller."


End file.
